Ghostly Trio (A Spirited Beginning)
Background The Ghostly Trio are a group of three ghosts, named Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso. They dropped out of the Training Central, earning the wrath of Kibosh, king of the Ghosts. They began haunting on their own. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Like other Ghosts, the Ghostly Trio have the ability to fly from place to place. *'Stealth Mode: ' Like other Ghosts, the Ghostly Trio can turn invisible. *'Possessions:' The Ghostly Trio can possess humans, rather humorously. They are recorded to have the longest possession in the Ghost Book of World Records Besides these, they have different powers individually. For example, Stinky has bad breath, unlike the others. Personality All three members of the Ghostly Trio are mischevious ghosts, often scaring humans. They don't harm the people they scare, just enough for them to scream "Ghost" before running away. However, they are scared of witches and find it impossible to scare them. They constantly mistreat Casper, but they aren't as harsh like they were in the previous Casper incarnations. They once kicked him out of their group when they thought he didn't have what it took to be a ghost. Usually, the Trio make Casper do their own chores rather than doing it themselves and often make fun of him for being a friendly ghost. Despite all of this, there are few times where the Trio help Casper. After Casper lies to Kibosh and reveals that the Trio "taught" him a trick, the Trio returned the favor, and said Casper was their nephew. Later, they helped save Casper and Wendy from the Mystic Abyss and were worried when he collapsed unconscious but were relieved when he woke up. The trio is also cunning, and were master manipulators into tricking Kibosh that they were Casper's uncles and could quickly adapt into being humans for one night. They transformed into a giant monster and protected Wendy's aunts against Desmond Spellman, sending him into a vortex of evil. Stretch :Main Article: Stretch Stretch is usually the smartest of the three, and is the leader of the Trio. Though he mistreats his brothers and nephew, Stretch has a soft spot for them at times and becomes attracted to Gert, the eldest of Wendy's aunts. He usually hits Fatso when he's being dumb or wants to hit Stinkie when he makes jokes and sometimes ridiculed his nephew. However, Stretch did defend Casper from Kibosh and claimed that he was his nephew along with the rest of his brothers. He is also quite stubborn, as while the witches said thank you, Stretch says, "yeah don't expect it all the time". However, he quickly says that he did not mind hanging out with the witches after Fatso pushes him to do so. Stinkie Stinkie is the "middle" child of the three ghosts. Stinkie usually makes sarcastic remarks and puns, something that annoys Stretch. He is mostly dim-witted, but is a bit softer than Stretch is, shown when he gratefully embraces Tim Carson for leaving Applegate Mansion alone. He becomes attracted to Gabby and says she has an earthy scent about her. He becomes attracted to Gabby and says she has an earthy scent about her and despite his mistreatment of Casper, the brothers truly do care for their nephew, shown when they all saved them from the Mystic Abyss. Like his brothers, Stinkie was worried when he collapsed unconscious, but were relieved when he woke up. Fatso Fatso has a lower IQ point than the other two and will literally eat everything in sight. Sometimes, Stinkie and Stretch tire for Fatso's stupidity. However, he is signifiantly smarter in this movie than the 1995 film. Fatso also felt a familial connection to Casper out of the others, stating it was like being a family with him. Eventually, this comes true when they adopt Casper as their nephew. Also Fatso is the only one Casper calls "Uncle Fatso" in A Spirited Beginning Appearances Casper: A Spirited Beginning Casper Meets Wendy Category:Trios Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost characters Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:Uncles Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists